Five Heavenly Paths: Divine Lightning Dragon
Five Heavenly Paths: Divine Lightning Dragon Kanji: 五天奥義-天雷竜 Romaji: Goten Ougi - Tenraitatsu Rank: S-Rank Type: Nintaijutsu Elemenatal Affinity: File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png Lightning Clan: Yagami Clan 'Description:' The Five Heavenly Paths system is a based around an ancient theory of existence called the Ying Yang Five Elements Theory. In this theory, five elements exist: fire, earth, metal, water and wood. The key characteristic of the Divine Lightning Dragon is its concentration on the presence of the metal element. Divine Lightning Dragon is a 'formless' taijutsu style, meaning that it has no structured set of movements that are taught. Instead Divine Lightning Dragon is entirely an internal style, and thus requires an advanced understanding of the basic techniques of swordsmanship. Divine Lightning Dragons most basic technique is the amplification of the presence of the metal element and then colliding it using one medium against a metal element in the atmosphere. With the breathing methods of Divine Lightning Dragon and proper chakra control, the metal element is divided into separate masses, and then when these two chakra masses collide it creates an explosion - Lightning. In theory this method allows one to literally bypass the restriction of an elemental affinity since the chakra is not transformed into lightning chakra, lightning is merely the effect. The breathing method for Divine Lightning Dragon is perhaps its greatest kept secret due to the fact, it does not use barbaric methods such as "more chakra equals more power", instead it teaches the practitioner a method of purifying their chakra, allowing them to generate great power, with only small amounts of energy. This is especially important given that the typical samurai does not have the sheer chakra levels shinobi are known to possess. Techniques Apprentice Level Techniques (C-Rank): * Lightning Dragon: The user creates positive and negative charges in his fist or held weapon and collides them, creating lightning. When using a metal object as the focus the effect is particularly potent, powerful enough to generate a bolt of lightning. The technique can stun an enemy, although its effectiveness depends on the users skill to create the current, and the level of the opponent, as dispersing the the effect with their own chakra would be easy. * Yin Lightning Current: This technique works by creating a negative charge while using the enemies positive charge used to defend against Lightning Dragon to create a lightning effect. This technique is particularly effective as it disrupts the flow of chakra in the opponent, but once again its effectiveness is determined by the users skill and the opponents own abilities. * Lightning Step: This is a movement based technique, wherein the user creates a positive charge and collides against an inorganic surfaces negative charge. The chakra manipulation is performed around the ankles and feet in the same motion of the movement. This explosion allows them to move instantly from one point to another. The effectiveness of this technique depends on the natural charge of the medium, as well as the control of the user. A highly skilled user could use this technique mid-air. Advanced Level Techniques (B-Rank): * Magnetic Lightning Void: A technique using the same principles as Yin Lightning Current, the technique works by changing the voltage of the users body and using the flow of chakra as a current. Typically one hand generates a negative charge while inhaling and creating a positive charge on the other while exhaling. However it also has another use, by generating opposing charges on opposite ends of the body, typically the head and feet. This creates a current that flows through the entire body, producing an effect similar to the Raikage's Lightning Release Armor. This technique when used against an enemy is extremely deadly, given that the longer the user maintains contact the more damage is dealt, making it an effective killing move. Because of its properties it also produces the same effects as Lightning Dragon as well as Yin Lightning Current stunning the enemy and disrupting the flow of their chakra. However this technique is not without its drawbacks. Offensively, the technique leaves the user vulnerable against other attacks, and if the enemy defends against the attack with a powerful burst of chakra on their end, this technique can rebound against the user. Furthermore by using the chakra as a current, it prevents the use of any other elemental attacks as doing so disrupts the flow, immediately ending the technique. * Divine Elements Explosion: This technique functions by colliding the presence of the metal element against a medium of the other divine elements with an opposing charge. This technique allows a practitioner of Divine Lightning Dragon to use any of the other elements to generate powerful bolts of lightning. Generally this technique uses the earth as a medium, causing lightning bolts to erupt from the ground all around the practitioner, hitting anyone in the area of effect. It can also be used to trans-locate the origin of the Divine Lightning Dragon techniques by creating a positive or negative charge and using the energy of the divine elements as a current, against the opposing charge of any organic (mostly positive) or in-organic (mostly negative) surface, being or construct. This technique is often considered an external long-range version of Magnetic Lightning Void. * Illuminate Thundering Descent: Master Level Techniques (A-Rank): * Great Dragon Spreading Wings: * Great Dragon Swimming in Lightless Emptiness:'' ' * '''Great Dragon Raining Surge: Grandmaster Level Techniques (S-Rank): * Heavens Void Lightning Brand: * Heavens Soaring Dragon Flash: * Heavens Azure Eclipse: Behind the Scenes *This martial arts style was inspired by Enlightenment of Thunder and Lightning in the manhwa Veritas. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Yagami Clan Category:Hijutsu